Pass Me By
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: "I was chillin', you were with him, hooked up by the fire, now he's long gone and I'm like so long, now I got my chance, now I, now I got my chance" Song FanFiction. R5/Austin & Ally.


**YAY! :D Another song-FanFiction :D Obviously it's based off "Pass Me By" by R5, cause I'm going to try do song fan fiction's off LOUDER. Probably not all.. But yeah. This is the first one though :) "Pass Me By" seen as though I haven't wrote Rataura (Ratliff/Laura) in a while I thought I'd do them two :D Woo! So.. There you go Rataura shippers... haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Pass Me By  
Summery: Song FanFiction  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance  
Made By: XFeelXTheXLoveX  
Dedicated To: HJ Russo  
Song: R5 - Pass Me By  
Starring: Ellington Ratliff, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch+  
Couple/Pairing: Rataura, (hints of Raura)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Pass Me By" all rights to R5 & Hollywood Records**

* * *

There's about – what? - over 6 billion people in the world right? So that gave Ratliff a pretty great option for him to have any girl he wanted. Whether she was from the USA, another country or a fan of R5. Or just a friend. He could have had either one of them. But Oh no, his heart decided it wanted his best friends girlfriend. Laura Marano. His best friend being Ross Lynch. Yup. He was the one thing that could possibly come in between and ruin the great couple known to America and the world as "Raura". But he knew he couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it. If anything, if he ever had a chance to get with Laura he'd take it. But that would mean her and Ross breaking up, but if he was honest.. He didn't see that happening any time soon.

But apparently he was very, _VERY _wrong about that. See, this all started a long while back a few years ago when the Austin & Ally cast were doing promotion for the show in Mexico for a few weeks, and seen as though they'd be there for a while R5 decided to tag along and do a couple of shows. Ratliff was beginning to wish he never came, but by the end of it all he was glad of it.

Instead of just describing what happened.. lets just show you.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah _

It was night time and they'd all just gotten back to the hotel from the R5 show they'd just played, of course letting Laura and Ross do a couple of _Austin & Ally_ songs. All of them were planning on just going upstairs to bed, but then they noticed and realized the hotel was hosting some kind of party at the back of the hotel where all the pools and out door bars were. Once an employee talked them into it, they were off to it.

All of them sat down at a table outside, it was a rectangle so it either meant you were sat next to someone and opposite them. It went; Ross, Laura, Riker, Rocky and then Rydel, Ratliff, Calum, Raini on the other side of the table.

Each of them were talking either something completely random, a topic in their life, Austin & Ally or R5. Every time Ratliff tried to focus on the conversation, he'd always find his eyes wondering back over to where Laura was. But it was also where Ross was so he had to be careful in case Ross noticed and kicked his ass. Not that he would anyway, Ratliff is much stronger than Ross. Not to sound big headed, but it was proven about a month ago when he and Ratliff fell out and Ross dared to pick a fight with him and lets just say it took one hospital visit and about 10 stitches to fix the mess as well as a few bandages.

Normally, Riker, Rydel and Rocky would have been pissed that Ratliff beat the shit out of Ross, but they didn't care if they were honest. The way Ross was treating Ratliff, he basically had it coming to him. That's why they weren't surprised when Ross pushed him over the edge and all of a sudden Ratliff pounced across the room over the little table in the Green Room after a R5 show and began kicking, punching, slapping Ross everywhere that was punchable and kickable.

But now everything's fine, so there shouldn't be any other reason for Ratliff to do that again. Even Ross doesn't want that to happen again, it hurt. So next time he falls out with Ratliff he knows not to push him over the edge at breaking point.

Ratliff was brought out his thoughts and mini stare gaze at Laura when he heard the legs of a chair move. It was Laura, Ross, Riker, Rydel, Calum and Raini getting up from their seats.

"Whoa, where's everyone going?"

"We're going over to the dance thing for a little bit, we'll be back soon. Come join us with Rocky if you want." Rydel said. Ratliff shook his head, slouching in his seat a bit. "Suit yourself." Rydel sighed before she walked off with the gang, minus Rocky and Ratliff, over to the middle of the party where people were stood or dancing.

Ratliff watched as they went over there. By _they _he meant _Laura. _He watched until she had disappeared into the crowed with everyone else, in which when she was out of sight he sighed before turning round looking down to his feet under the table. He looked up to see Rocky looking at him, as if he was after something "W-what?" Ratliff asked, looking hesitantly from Rocky to behind him. He wasn't sure if Rocky was looking at him or someone/something behind him.

Rocky just shook his head. He and Ratliff were best friends and he didn't think about telling him about this. How nice. When Ratliff likes someone, it's not hard to figure out. Especially when he's gawping over them 24/7 when they're around. "Tut, tut, Ratliff, tut, tut," Rocky said "shame on you for going after your best friends girl."

Ratliff's eyes widened. Rocky knew? Was he that obvious? Thoughts then began to race through his mind that if Rocky was able to tell, then what about the others? What about Rydel? What about Riker?What about Raini? What about Calum? What about _Laura_? Oh my god, what about Ross? He's surely going to _attempt _to kick his ass for it. And to be honest, Ratliff might just let him. What kind of best friends wants their best friends girlfriend?

"Based on your facial expression right now, I'm taking it I'm not wrong," Rocky said with a satisfied smile. Sometimes he loved it when he caught Ellington out with people he likes, its hilarious. Just his facial expression gives it all away as well as his reactions. "I won't tell anybody, especially Ross and Laura." Rocky promised.

Ratliff smiled at him "Thanks dude."

"Any time bro," Rocky said as he took a sip from his glass of coke "now why don't you go over there when Ross isn't looking or around and try to talk to her."

"What?! No!"

Rocky rolled his eyes "Jeez Ratliff, calm down," Rocky said "it's not hard to walk over to her say _hello _and start a freaking conversation with her." Sometimes Rocky felt like slapping Ratliff of how much of a pussy he could be when it came to girls.

"Uh-uh," Ratliff shook his head "I'm not talking to her.. She'll figure it out in an instant and then tell Ross. Then he'll kick my ass for it."

Rocky rolled his eyes "Dude, don't you remember what happened with you and Ross a month ago? That fight? Yeah, I don't see Ross winning and you loosing when you won the first time."

"That was different to this situation." He said looking down to his hands that were fiddling with each other on the table. "I'm not going to talk to her until she talks to me first."

"Pussy."

"Hippy."

Rocky went to go insult Ratliff with a name again when Ratliff stopped him "No, don't bother."

_I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire _

Later that night the party outside the back of the hotel had finished, and right now everyone was still outside as the owners of the place had set up a bit of a bonfire in the centre of outside. Ratliff was just stood with Rocky and Rydel while the rest were off doing their own thing. As usual, like before, Ratliff's eyes kept on finding Laura and gazing at her. He wasn't exactly being subtle about it as even Rydel began to notice, but luckily she thought he was looking at a girl that was by Laura. So she just shook her head and smiled. As for Rocky.. He knew exactly _who _he was looking at and he just couldn't help but shake his head at Ratliff rather than in a happy way.

Rydel walked away from both of the boys to go join Raini and Calum, Rocky punched Ratliff in the arm taking him from his trance. Ratliff hissed in pain, rubbing his arm, he looked at Rocky "What the heck!?"

Rocky rolled his eyes "Don't give me bullshit Ratliff," Rocky said, even though he wasn't exactly giving him bullshit "I'm telling you. If you like her. Talk to her. See if there's some sort of connection for you both, and if there isn't then... MOVE ON."

"Oh yeah, what if there is? Then what am I going to do? Ross is my best friend I could never take his girlfriend away from him, they're happy," He said, letting out a sigh at the end "I mean look at them.." Ratliff said as he pointed to Ross and Laura who were stood by the bonfire together, his arm round hers. He bent down and gently pecked her lips, which pained him too see but he knows he has to get use to it seen as though they're boyfriend and girlfriend. He shouldn't even be getting jealous anyway, seen as though there's no hope for Ratliff and Laura anyway with Laura being Ross's and Ratliff being... No one's.

Rocky shrugged and grinned at Ratliff "You never know, things can change in just a few hours." He said before walking away, making Ratliff wonder what the hell Rocky was up too.

_Now he's long gone,  
I'm like "So long",  
Now I got my chance, Now I,  
Now I got my chance,_

A few hours passed Ratliff was just coming back outside from the bathroom when he ended up colliding into someone else. He looked down to see who it was and his eyes widened when he saw it was Laura, his heart began to beat at about a million miles a minute "L-Laura, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." He apologized, realizing he apologized more than he should've done.

Laura looked up to Ratliff and just smiled weakly at him "I-it's fine, I'm use to getting hurt.." She said as he began to see tears flowing down her cheeks. Even though her cheeks were tear stained before, he just failed to notice. "Laura, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Oh nothing," She said as her breath came out shakily and sad "j-just.. If you decide your gay don't decide to turn to Ross." She said as her voice became squeaky by the end of the sentence and more tears came down her eyes and fell.

Ratliff then wrapped his arms round Laura and pulled her in for a comforting hug, rubbing her back.

Laura buried her head into Ratliff's chest and just stood there crying in his arms, letting her tears soak through his shirk. Not that Ratliff cared, he didn't mind having Laura crying in his arms. Well, the crying bit he minded because next time he sees Ross he's going to give him hell for making Laura cry, but the good thing was that she was in his arms. Although, this is close enough to having her in his arms even though she'd not happy. Oh well.

Ratliff hushed Laura before gently pulling away from the hug "Now, can you tell me what he done?" Ratliff asked.

"He.. er.. he was with another girl and well.. I'll just leave it there for you to figure out the rest.."

"Oh," Ratliff said "I'm so sorry Laura. Where is he?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Cause, when I see him, I'm going to kick his fucking ass for doing this too you _that's _why." He said about to walk off.

Laura stopped him from walking off, as much as she would like to see Ross beaten up and bruised for what he did. She couldn't let Ratliff do it "Ratliff, no.. Leave him. He's not worth breaking your friendship or ruining R5. Or better yet going to jail for. Or even better... Getting beat up by Riker."

Ratliff shrugged "I don't give two shades of shit Laura, Ross shouldn't treat a beautiful and wonderful girl like you the way he does. I'm pretty sure a lot of guys with a good mind and head would know that and want to do the same." He said as he was working up with anger.

Laura couldn't help but smile at the way Ratliff was acting. Protective. In fact, she found it a little bit attractive. She then shook her head, getting that thought from her head. She couldn't possibly be having those thoughts about Ratliff because he's her, now, ex-boyfriends best friend. Now how would that look? Breaking up with Ross then having feelings for his best friend. Yup. That just has _Slut _written all over it.

"Look Ellington, it's sweet that you care so much, but honestly, I'll get over it," She paused with a smile "eventually.." She frowned.

Ratliff was beginning to think of ways he could make Laura happy and stop crying. Be his usual funny self? That might not work though.. He thought about it more for a moment when he thought; why not bite the bullet and tell her how he feels about her? Though.. She probably doesn't feel the same way.

Saying probably.. he _knows _she doesn't.

But this could be his only chance.. He's seen the way Riker looks at her. So when the news gets to Riker about Ross and Laura's break-up he might more than likely try to go after her for himself.

Laura sighed before wiping her eyes with the tissue she had "Anyway, I'm going to go to my hotel room now." She said walking by Ratliff.

"Laura wait." Ratliff said, turning round.

Laura stopped and turned round to Ratliff "Yes, Ell?"

"I.. er.. I just erm.." He stumbled for words "I wanted to say..."

"What?"

Ratliff took a deep breath before sighing again "I'll walk you too your room. Mines next to yours anyway, so I don't see the point in us going on our own."

Laura smiled at Ratliff, even though it wasn't exactly what she thought and hoped he was going to say "Okay thank you."

Ratliff walked over to Laura before putting his arm round her, in a friendly way of course, before both of them made their way to the elevator that would take them upstairs to their rooms.

_Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind_

A few days had passed ever since Ross and Laura had broken up, and to be honest Ratliff couldn't of been any more happier in his whole entire life. He knows it sounds harsh for him to be saying that about his best friend and his girlfriend; but when you like someone, aren't you suppose to be kind of glad they're single? Yes.

Even Rocky agreed with him on that one, but then again it is Rocky and he is wrong on most things some times.. But definitely not when it comes to girls. He's _always_ right.

Least he hopes so.

For the past few days, whilst they were still on this Mexico trip, Laura had been doing her best to avoid Ross and the rest of the Austin & Ally cast. The only reason he's been ignoring Raini and Calum is because she knows that they'll be the ones trying to convince her that she was wrong to break up with them and that they're the ultimate "it" couple and should be together, Laura just rolled her eyes at that. Her and Ross were most definitely not the "it" couple at all, especially not after Ross stuck his tongue down some other girls throats. I mean, what does that go to prove? Ross Lynch is a man whore.

But why should she be focusing on him anyway? She came to Mexico to have fun with Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Riker and Ryland. It use to be Ross, Raini and Calum but that went out of the window, seen as though Ross is the biggest jerk known too man and Raini and Calum are just going to be convincing her to get back with Ross. Hell no.

She guesses the only thing keeping her happy right now is Ratliff. The past few days, ever since the break up, he's been so kind and supportive to her, and she couldn't of asked for anything better. Honestly, sometimes she keeps on forgetting that the others exist apart from her and Ratliff when they're together. She just feels to safe and right when she's with him. Is it wrong that she would much rather be with Ratliff than anybody else right now?

Laura's eyes widened as she got up off the seat she was sitting on in her own. No, no, no, no.. NO way. She could not like Ratliff in the way she was thinking, it'd be just.. wrong. Not because of the age difference, she's 17 – almost 18 – and he's 20. It's not _that _bad. But because Ratliff is Ross's best friend, her ex boyfriend. Wouldn't it be a little bit wrong and suspicious if Laura and Ratliff started dating all of a sudden?

_No _Laura thought to herself. Who says they were going to be dating anyway? Nobody. The chance are he probably doesn't like her in the way Laura thinks she likes him. Besides, she doesn't think the fans would like that. Yes, she knows a couple of fans ship Ratliff and Laura, due to the fact she made a mistake of checking out Fan Fiction one time and ended up finding out the entire R5 fan base as well as the Austin & Ally one ship her with every single R5 member including Rydel – but minus Ryland.

Of course, then again she could actually see if she likes him in the way she thinks by talking to him.. Or some how having to.. kiss him? Yeah right.. Because there's going to some amazing incredible opportunity for her to kiss Ratliff. Of course. She's thinking way too ahead of herself.

Laura sighed, it was night time and she had to be down outside the hotel for some other party that was being held for something random. She was meeting up with non other than Ratliff. Plus Rydel. Laura grabbed her coat before making her way downstairs where she found Ratliff waiting by the door for her downstairs in the lobby. She smiled as she walked up to him "Hey, should we go meet Rydel, Riker and Rocky then?" She asked, noticing Rydel wasn't there.

Ratliff nodded, smiling also "Of course," Ratliff said as he moved out of the way of her "after you."

"Awe, thank you." Laura said before walking out the door with Ratliff following her.

Ratliff sighed, sometimes he wondered if he could be any more obvious about his feelings towards Laura. Then again, he was only being polite so how the heck is that being obvious? He shrugged before following Laura outside where there was a bonfire, a buffet and a stage set up for people to perform. No, R5 were not performing it was just some random karaoke thing that was going on.

"Ratliff, Laura!"

Both of them turned their heads to find Rydel coming towards them both with Riker, Rocky and Ross. Laura sighed before turning in towards Ratliff a little bit, in nervousness of seeing Ross cause all she knows what he's going to do. Try to apologize and get her back, but Laura wasn't going to be standing for it.

"Hey guys." Ratliff said giving them a small smile, before he noticed how Laura had turned into him closely a little bit. Which he just let slide and thought nothing of it, until he saw Ross with Rydel and the other two.

Ross looked over to both Ratliff and Laura before noticing how close they were together, he would of just let it slide and clean forgot about but the fact that he's seen them both hanging out a lot ever since him and Laura broke up a few days ago, it looks a little bit suspicious. Instead, he just shook his head. He's probably being paranoid, he knows Ratliff isn't the type to go after his best friends ex-girlfriend. So why should he be paranoid?

"Are you two going to watch the fireworks?" Riker asked, directing it towards Ratliff and Laura.

Laura looked at Ratliff and nodded before looking at the four "Yeah, sure why not." She said smiling.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," A women said as she got onto the stage and started speaking, clearly a Mexican "we're about to let off the fireworks, _but_.. make sure you boys grab a partner, preferably a girl.." She said with a little wink, making Riker, Rocky and Ross realize they couldn't pick Rydel to be with.. Cause.. Incest and all "and then we'll tell you what to do with your partner."

"Laura, want to go with me? I know it's a long shot and we have no idea what she's going to make us do and all, but.. yeah.." Ratliff said rambling. Laura looked at him and smiled, before nodding "Sure, why not. It could be fun." With that, Laura and Ratliff disappeared through the crowd.

Rydel looked at her brothers with her arms folded "I'll be sat down." She said before walking away.

Rocky jumped as he felt arms snake around his stomach, his eyes widened and looked at Ross and Riker _Who is it? _Rocky mouthed. Riker and Ross just smirked, so it was obviously someone he either knew or somebody fuck ugly. Rocky turned his head, getting out of the person's grip before looking down at the person "Maia?!" He said, happily but shocked "shouldn't you of been doing that to Ross and not me? You know him more.."

"I would of, but I don't hug cheaters," She said sending Ross a death glare "that's right Ross, Laura called me and told me about you sticking your tongue down someone else's throat," She then looked back at Rocky "but you were the closest one and the first one I saw out of you and Riker."

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I got bored and thought I'd come surprise you all here," She said "now.. I heard you need a partner for something. Want me to be yours?"

Rocky shrugged "I don't see why not." He said before disappearing into the crowd with her.

Riker looked at Ross and sighed "Looks like your going to have to be my partner cause it looks like all the girls are taken."

"I'm not a girl," Ross said "so if that was suppose to be funny Riker, it wasn't." He said less than amused.

"Oh grow up, if you grow your hair about shoulder length, stuff a bar, wear it and wear less tight jeans then I think you could pass for one," Riker said "besides.. Nobody here even knows we're related, so if it's something relationshippy.. close your eyes and hope for the best nobody we know notices."

"I think they're going to notice two guys kissing when there's mainly girls and guys partnered up."

Riker put Ross's hood up over his head "There we go, now nobody can see you." Riker smiled, more of a grin really whilst Ross just glared at him.

Ratliff and Laura stopped when they were in the middle of the crowd where there was hardly anybody, so nobody would really notice them. They gave each other a small smile before looking at the stage as the women began to speak and the fireworks went off as they watched. "Okay, once you see the love heart fireworks go off, I want you to kiss your partner on the lips."

"Yeah, uh.. I think I'm gonna go find a different partner.. or.. just go sit with Rydel." Ross said to Riker.

"Yeah, same bro." Riker said as they turned round and bumped into someone, it was the women who'd just gotten off the stage.

"And where do you think you two are going?" The women asked "you two lovers aren't getting out of this kiss quickly."

"Lovers? Lady we're brothers." Riker said, rather rudely in fact.

The women sighed "Listen, nobody gets out of this okay?" The women said "you only get out of this if your alone and not with anybody like that girl over there," She said pointing to Rydel who was sat by herself "but you two are with each other right now, I've made siblings kiss before with this that's going on so I'll make the two of you kiss, now stop being pussies and kiss."

"Okay, just go away and we'll do it when the love heart fireworks come on."

"You think I'm that stupid? No. I'm staying and making sure you do it."

_Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh _

Ratliff and Laura stood by each other, closely, as they watched the fireworks going off, Laura kept on taking small glances to Ratliff as they were. Sometimes she felt like he kept on catching her as he kept looking to her as well, almost like he was trying to look at her the way she was looking at him. Laura just shook her head, there was no way he was doing that.

She knows that when the love heart fireworks go off, they're going to have to kiss like the women said. What happens if they kiss and Laura doesn't pull away when Ratliff does? That should go down well. Especially with people watching, for all Laura knows Ross could be watching and once her and Ratliff's lips connect he could come over and cause a riot.

A big bang went off, Laura looked up to the sky where she saw a love heart made of fireworks, and a couple more going off. This was it.

She turned to Ratliff and he turned to her "So.. Lets just get this over with huh?" Laura said, with a small nervous smile. Ratliff nodded "Yeah, lets."

The pair of them lent in and before they knew it, both of their lips connected. It was like a giant spark had gone off inside of their body, Laura felt her knees go weak, like she was about to collapse to the floor. As for Ratliff, he was pretty much the same. In fact, he was enjoying the feeling and kiss so much he wrapped his arms round Laura's waist and brought her in closer to him and she wrapped her arms round his neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes – finally hearing the fireworks had stopped – both of them pulled away and looked at each other, not moving their hands from where they were "W-wow.." Laura said, as that was all she could manage to let escape from her lips. "That.. That was.. er.. something.." Ratliff said with a smile. If he was honest, he felt like his face was going to break by the smile he had on his face.

"Amazing?" Laura said "pretty much." She smiled, Ratliff smiled back at her before Laura got back on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips once more.

And that was the story of how Ratliff and Laura came to be.

_I can't let you Pass Me By_

* * *

**_Okay, and that was another short song-fanfiction cx haha that was for you Aly! :D (HJ Russo) Seen as though I still owe you from the Our Secret chapter you wrote for me! :D So I thought I'd write you a Rataura one-shot, giving that there hasn't been a Rataura one-shot in a VERY long while haha cx That and when I asked you on Twitter about which couple I could write about to "Pass Me By" you suggested Rataura mwaha anyway, hope you lked it & I hope the rest of you liked it! :D _**

**_Review please! :D_**

**_Follow me on Twitter: paigeeeeR5_**

**_Whilst your at it, follow Aly on Twitter: Aly4R5_**


End file.
